


These Memories Won’t Wash Away Easily

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cock Tease, Cock-Blocking, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decides to draw on Dean while he is asleep, Dean returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Memories Won’t Wash Away Easily

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another five acts fill, sort of along the lines with my other HSAU fills.

Lucifer loved spring.

It wasn’t that football was back, or that the weather grew warmer – though that did help – it was knowing that things were becoming new. The past had frozen, died in the winter and were reborn anew in spring, fresh start. He liked to think of spring as the time where he could shed a lot of the bullshit from the last year and try new things.

This year he was trying out relationships.

He and Dean weren’t really a thing, but they’d been having sex for a few months now, but it was more then just that. Dean had stopped outwardly flirting and trying to get into every girl’s pants he could. Sure he paid them extra attention and if they started flirting he’d return it, but he’d also stopped treating Lucifer like a little Michael wanna-be and more of his own person.

This didn’t stop him from picking on him, or teasing the shit out of him, but it was less spiteful and more in good fun. That didn’t stop Lucifer from getting his revenge of course. If anything it gave him more fuel, more of a drive to show Dean up as much as he could, put him in his place.

That’s why when Dean had fallen asleep after foot-ball practice, in the protective shade of the bleachers, Lucifer had taken out his pens and started to draw on him. At first he’d thought of drawing penises, but that was immature and instead wrote “Satan’s Bitch” on his forehead, gently and carefully, over-lapping lines so it was bold and would be hard to wash off.

Next came some rainbows on his cheeks, both of them. He grinned and used black to outline little clouds at the ends. He tilted his head before moving to sit as carefully on Dean’s hips as he could, pushing up his shirt slowly, leaving a much more vast canvas for him. He tapped a purple pen against his cheek before he started to write something he’d remembered from English class.

He didn’t know how Dean could sleep through that, maybe it was the quickie before practice or maybe it was the practice itself; maybe both. He grinned and grabbed the green, writing again, this time on his ribs. He smirked to himself and grabbed the red, working on his stomach now before filling in the blank spaces with doodles of flame and rings and odd little designs.

Dean’s eyes fluttered opened and he blinked, eyes finding the pen in Lucifer’s hand before the writing on his chest. He furrowed his brows sleepily before awareness crept onto him. He gripped Lucifer’s hips and flipped them with a yelp from Luce, so he was on top.

“Dude, did you draw on me?” Dean asked and Lucifer grinned sheepishly before yelping as his shirt was up and around his face. Lucifer struggled a little, but Dean pinned his arms down, quickly using the sleeves of his shirt as a binding. Lucifer blinked and tried to look down but the shirt blocked his vision. “There.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Lucifer struggled before yelping as his shorts were tugged down. “D-Dean!” Lucifer jerked forward with a moan as Dean grasped him, stroking him slowly.

Dean didn’t say anything, just continued to stroke Lucifer until he was hard. He thrust his hips up and moaned, letting his eyes fall closed before groaning as Dean let him go. He tried to sit up, but Dean pushed him back down with a hand and Lucifer landed with a small “oof”. He sighed and stared up, half at his shirt and half at the sky before yelping softly as Dean pressed something against his cock.

He tried to sit up again but he was pushed back down again.

It didn’t exactly hurt, there was slight pressure and a little sting but mostly it was _strange_. He could feel it move, and it startled moans out of him. He tried to move the shirt so he could see, but Dean swatted his hands away and continued, and after a moment he realized what Dean was doing.

Dean was using his pens to draw on his cock.

Lucifer arched and whined softly when Dean held his hips down, moving the pen in the form of letters; he just couldn’t tell which ones they were. He was distracted by how surprisingly erotic this was, he just wished he could _see_ it. He whined again and jerked his hips, causing Dean to curse and press down harder on his hips to keep him from doing that again.

Lucifer shivered and clawed at the ground before gasping as Dean stopped. There was the sound of foil ripping and then Lucifer jerked as he felt Dean sliding a condom onto him. He let out a soft questioning sound and then Dean was kissing him, removing the blind fold from his face. Lucifer kissed him back, wrapping his arm around Dean’s neck and shivering.

“Dean, nng, you can’t just stop there.” Lucifer licked his lips and stared up at him before whining as he saw Dean’s devious smirk.

“I put that condom on to keep the water from your showers from washing the words away, but I will also know if you touch yourself, or if anyone else does.” He whispered in Lucifer ear, causing Luce to whisper. “Do you touch yourself Lucifer? Do you jack yourself off at night when I’m not there to do it for you?”

Lucifer moaned and pressed closer. “Y-Yes, Dean, fuck… please.” Lucifer gasped and Dean just kissed him.

“Nope, might rub off the words, you’ll relax in a few seconds, if not we could always go have a cold shower together. Oh and there is a hole in the condom, no worries about not being able to go pee man, I’m not cruel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lucifer grumbled. “I think making me hard like this and leaving me cock-blocked is pretty cruel.” He sighed before turning his head down. He tilted his head and squinted a little to see the writing through the clear condom.

This is property of Dean Winchester; no one else.

Lucifer went five shades of red.


End file.
